


Day 7: Free day

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 7: Free Day, Drabble, Gen, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Sokka has to physically restrain Jet from hurting Zuko, which leads to some pretty interesting revelations. (High school!AU)





	

“ _Alright_! Time out!” Sokka hollers, bodily shoving Jet to the nearest wall and his free arm pushing an angry Zuko away, making sure the two are at a considerable distance apart before things get worse.

Like getting detention, because Sokka is a good student and does not want to disappoint his dad for getting into trouble in school. 

“Guys seriously, cut it out! Whatever you guys have a problem with, let’s just talk it out, okay?”

“ _No way_! Do you even know who this guy is?!” Jet snarls, struggling against Sokka with wild hair and even wilder eyes. “He’s the son of that bastard mayor who ordered burnings of the slums! Don’t you understand what this means?!”

“Probably  _not_  starting a fist-fight in school that can get us blacklisted!” Sokka hisses. Zuko says nothing, body tense and unmoving as Sokka puts all of his weight into holding Jet still. “ _Damn it_  Jet – Stop squirming!” 

“Let me go! We lost our homes because of his father, and I’m going to pay him back by hurting his  _precious_  son – “

“Well if hurting me is your plan to get back at him, I’ve got news for you.” Zuko interjects, pointing at the scar on the left side of his face (Zuko’s left, meaning Jet and his’ right). “This, was what he did to me before he disowned me for being a  _failure_. I’m in this school because my uncle was kind enough to take me in and let me continue my education here, even though he didn’t have to do it.” 

Silence falls over them like a thick blanket of snow, deafening and breathless – Not in the good way, like him seeing Suki in her cheerleading outfit or Yue in a gown that night during last year’s prom; but in the way that has his blood freezing in his veins and breath knocked out from the harsh reality. Even Jet is speechless, unmoving from where Sokka is still bearing his full weight on him against the wall while Zuko faces the ground, too ashamed to look at them after the confession.

Sokka remembers being left alone with Katara, that one time when their dad left for a long time, days after their mother’s death at the hands of a kidnapper who wanted to kidnap Katara. Even though he was with Katara and Gran-Gran, it hurt on the inside when there was no one he could talk (to relate) to. 

“Zuko, I’m… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.” Sokka lets Jet up, the other slumping onto the floor with his hands balled into fists by his side. “I shouldn’t have jump into conclusions without knowing what happened.”

“You didn’t know. Actually, I never even told anyone about what happened.” Zuko finally looks up at them, voice soft at Jet’s apology. “I just thought it would be better if I just not say anything and fix things on my own. Guess I was wrong.”

“Well, you’re damn wrong, that’s for sure.” Sokka snorts, drawing both of their attention to him. “Being alone is not going to do you any good. Having friends, on the other hand, will help you through even when things seem too tough to handle.”

“… I never knew you were a philosopher.” Jet, after an awkward beat of silence, weakly adds in his thoughts. Sokka harrumphs at the accusation, but his expression softens when Zuko extends a hand for Jet.

“So are we cool?” 

Jet grins, taking the offered hand and is pulled to his feet. “Yeah.”

Sokka lets out a relieved sigh, right as Jet continues on with his speech.

“So how does a date tonight after school sounds? I mean, I’ve been kinda wanting to go out with you before I knew who you actually were – “

Sokka smacks his forehead, promptly reconsiders their friendship while red-faced Zuko trips over his own two feet and into Jet’s waiting arms. 

 

_[Falling apart, but still hold together // Well this is all we know]_


End file.
